modernwarfareplusfandomcom-20200214-history
Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Special Ops
Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Special Ops (also known as CoD:MW:SO) is a custom first person shooter game created by Daniel Smith. Creation Daniel Smith first thought of the idea after watching the one-star film "Special Ops". Smith then created a storyline that losely follows the storyline of "Special Ops". Characters/Factions 'Protagonistic characters' *Captain Kyle "Virus" Pierson - The main protagonist of the storyline. The character plays as Pierson in every mission of the game. *Captain Michael "Scorch" Williams - The secondary protagonist of the storyline. Williams is the commander of the Special Ops unit. *Lieutentant Tyrone "Worm" Johnson - The third protagonist. Johnson is only fought alongside six times during the campaign. *Sergeant Andrew "Jayhawk" Six - The fourth protagonist. Six is only fought alongside six times, just like Johnson. 'Antagonistic characters' *General Jonathan Peterson - A supporting character. Peterson is the primary antagonist of the storyline, as he is one who issues the command to eliminate the Special Ops group. *Hayley Reyman - Reyman is the British scientist who helps Jonathan Peterson's Task Force kill the Special Ops unit. 'Protagonistic factions' *Special Ops unit - The Special Ops unit is the primary protagonist faction. The main playable character, Kyle Pierson, is a member of the Special Ops unit. *The Odessa Organization - The Odessa Organization was an organization during World War II that aided Nazi leaders, scientists, and officers in escaping. They help Pierson escape from Jonathon Peterson's Task Force. 'Antagonistic factions' *Jonathan Peterson's Task Force - Jonathan Peterson's Task Force is the predecessor of General Sheperd's Task Force 141. Peterson's Task Force is the first of two main antagonist factions. *Navy SEALs - The Navy SEALs are the other second of two main antagonist factions. The Navy SEALs will also attempt to kill the Special Ops unit. The Navy SEALs differ from Jonathan Peterson's Task Force because they are commanded strictly by the Secretary of Defense. *Hong Kong Gang - The Hong Kong Gang is the second antagonist faction. The Hong Kong Gang kidnapped Doctor Joshua Gibson. They are the secondary antagonist faction. *Special Air Service - The Special Air Service is the third antagonist faction. The S.A.S. is also after the Special Ops unit. The S.A.S. is the last enemy the player will encounter and fight. *Russian Spetsnaz - Russian Spetsnaz is the fourth antagonist faction. The Russian Spestnaz will fight the Special Ops unit and the Hong Kong Gang. Overall, they are only interested in capturing and using the Special Ops unit for theirselves. *Brazilian Gang - The Brazilian Gang is only an enemy in multiplayer. *OpFor - The OpFor is only an enemy in multiplayer. 'Neutral characters' *Barack Obama - Depsite being the President of United States, Obama had no idea of the order to eliminate the Special Ops unit. Because of this, he is considered a neutral character. *Doctor Joshua Gibson - Doctor Joshua Gibson is the scientist that the Hong Kong Gang captured. 'Neutral factions' *Illuminati - The llluminati is a neutral faction. The Illuminati is a mysterious faction that may include soldiers/members from other factions. *Civilians - Civilians are a neutral faction that will never harm the player. Civilians appear in some levels and are indentifiable by the type of clothing they wear, which is not-military. If the player shoots more than three civilians in a level on purpose, a message that reads "You shot a civilian!" will appear. Weapons/Attachments/Equipment Throughout the campaign, the player will encounter a very large variety of weapons. Every weapon is exactly the same as their counterparts from Modern Warfare 2 or Black Ops, except weapons that did not appear in MW2 ''or ''BO. 'Weapons' 'Pistols' *M9 *CZ75 *USP .45 *Colt M1911 *Desert Eagle *.357 Magnum 'Machine Pistols' *G18 *TMP *PP2000 *M93 Raffica 'Submachine Guns' *P90 *MP5 *PM63 *UMP9 *MP5K *Vector *UMP45 *Mini-Uzi *Skorpion *Micro-Uzi 'Assault Rifles' *G3 *XM8 *FAL *M14 *ACR *AUG *SA80 *FX-05 *G36C *G36K *M4A1 *FA-03 *F2000 *AK-47 *HK416 *HK417 *M16A4 *AK-74u *TAR-21 *QBZ-05 *FAMAS *SCAR-L *SCAR-H 'Light Machine Guns' *RPD *MG4 *RPK *M249 SAW 'Shotguns' *AA-12 *M1014 *Striker *W1200 *SPAS-12 *Model 1887 'Sniper Rifles' *Dragunov *M14 EBR *Intervention *M82 Barrett *Accuracy International 'Launchers' *AT4 *RPG-7 *Stinger 'Attachments' 'Optical' *Reflex Sight *MARS Sight *ACOG Scope *Red Dot Sight *SUSAT Scope *Thermal Scope *Holographic Sight *Upgraded Iron Sights *Thermal Variable Zoom Scope (singleplayer only) 'Modifications' *Foregrip *SOPMOD (singleplayer only) *Dual Wield *Select Fire (singleplayer only) *Suppressor *Speed Reloader *Dual Magazines *Incendiary Rounds *Extended Magazines 'Accessories' *Bipod (singleplayer only) *Flashlight (singeplayer only) *Red Laser (singleplayer only) *Tactical Knife *Heartbeat Sensor *Grenade Launcher *Masterkey Shotgun 'Detachments' *Sawed-Off *Snub Nose 'Equipment' 'Lethal' *C4 *Claymore *Gas Grenade *Combat Knife *Throwing Knife *Semtex Grenade *Incendiary Grenade *Fragmentation Grenade 'Tactical' *Flashbang *Smoke Grenade *Concussion Grenade 'Other' *Jammer (multiplayer only) *Riot Shield *Blast Shield (singleplayer only) *Motion Sensor *Tactical Insertion (multiplayer only) *Breaching Charge (singleplayer only) Singleplayer See Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Special Ops Missions. Multiplayer In multiplayer, most weapons, most attachments, most equipment, and most factions are available for use. 'Basics' The multiplayer system is exactly the same as the one from Call of Duty: Black Ops. It uses the same XP, challenges, contracts, ranks, ranking system, player card, weapon customization, Perks, and CoD Points. 'Maps' 'Included' *River *Korea *Jungle *Desert *Oil Rig *Swamp *Suburbs *Amazon *Highway *Settlement *Crossroads *Underground *Headquarters *Arctic Outpost 'DLC' *Nile *Strip *Afghan *Pentagon *Johannesburg 'Scrapped' *Zoo *Hotel *Cubatown *Chinatown 'Factions' *OpFor *Special Ops *Brazilian Gang *Hong Kong Gang *Russian Spetsnaz *Special Air Service *Jonathan Peterson's Task Force 'Killstreaks' *Personal UAV - 2 kills *UAV - 3 kills *Counter-UAV - 3 kills *RC Drone - 3 kills *Care Package - 4 kills *Sentry Gun - 5 kills *Predator Missile - 5 kills *Precision Airstrike - 6 kills *Harrier Strike - 7 kills *Attack Helicopter - 7 kills *Emergency Airdrop - 8 kills *SR-71 Blackbird - 8 kills *Chopper Gunner - 11 kills *AC-130 - 11 kills *EMP - 15 kills *Tactical Nuke - 25 kills 'Weapon Camouflages' 'Regular' *Arctic *Urban *Digital *Desert *Autumn *Summer *Red Tiger *Blue Tiger *Arctic Tiger 'Prestige' *Gold *Pink *Tiger *Silver *Black *Agent *Ghillie *Aquatic *Multi-Camo *Desert Pink 'Scrapped' *Yankee Category:Daniel Smith Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Special Ops